The Land Deal
by singerme
Summary: Kitty buys a large piece of land and an even bigger piece of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**The Land Deal**

**I do not own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.**

**Also like to give thanks to my friend Dene for the idea of this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty sat in her buggy on a ridge overlooking a vast section of vacant land. The parcel of 640 acres was close to Dodge and within easy access to the main road leading into town. But with that much land, the nearness of town and road wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"As you can see, Miss Russell," Mr. Bodkin said as he sat in the buggy beside her. "This parcel is a pretty piece. In addition to the house and barn, it has a large pond on one side and a pretty good size creek on the other that supplies not only this place but several small farms below it. The land is fit for farming or ranching, either one."

"Uh huh," Kitty nodded. "It is a good piece of land, alright." She slid her eyes over to him and gave him a frank look. "But you're having trouble selling because of Kerns aren't ya?"

Bodkin nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Ma'am, I am."

Though well situated and appointed and offering everything one could want in a piece of land, it had still been hard to get a buyer interested simply because of who the neighbor was. Joseph Kerns owned the adjoining 500 acres just to the west and had made it clear he wanted that land and all that it offered to add to his estate.

If it wasn't for the fact that the previous owner, Wheeler Shipp, had refused to sell to him and that after Wheeler's death, his widow did the same; Kerns would've already had the prize he wanted so much. But now, Vera Shipp had died and it had fallen to Mr. Bodkin to dispose of the property as he saw fit and send the money to their niece in St. Louis.

The only request made of Bodkin by the widow Shipp was that he wouldn't sell to Kerns unless there was no other choice. Looking over at the saloon owner next to him, he realized that if she said no, there would be no other choice.

"You have any idea what he plans on doing with this property if he gets it?" Kitty asked him.

"Well," he hedged. "I'm not certain of all of it but I know he plans on damming that creek. I have a suspicion that he might also want to clear out that section of woods just north of town. He hasn't confirmed that though."

Kitty gave him a look of disgusted shock. "Does he know what that would do? That creek not only keeps this place going but it supplies several smaller places, as well. And those woods are vital to this area."

Bodkin nodded and dropped his head, clearly as uncomfortable as she was with the plans Joseph Kerns had.

Kitty took another look around at the place, pursing her lips in thought. "Well," she finally sighed. "I guess we'd better go on back to town now, Mr. Bodkin, and sign some papers. I assume my credit is good enough for a loan on this place until I can sell some stock and pay it off."

Bodkin's head came up and a grin formed on his face. "You're going to buy it?" He was almost afraid to breathe for fear she'd change her mind.

"I am." Kitty declared. "I have no idea what I'll do with it just yet. But I'll figure that out later. Right now the important thing is keeping it out of Kerns hands."

The widening grin suddenly disappeared from Bodkin's face though as a thought came to him. "You know, Miss Kitty, Mr. Kerns is going to be awfully upset when he finds out he can't have this place. He is not a man that is used to being told no."

Kitty nodded with a satisfied smile. "I know, Mr. Bodkin. But I'm not worried about how upset Mr. Kerns might get. My only concern right now is getting back to Dodge and getting this matter settled quickly. So, what do you say? Shall we return to town and sign some papers?"

Bodkin nodded with a smile, his respect for Kitty Russell firmly showing in his face. He had no doubt that the pugnacious man known as Joseph Kerns would be angry at this transaction, but he also had no doubt that Kitty Russell was more than capable of dealing with whatever was thrown at her as a result of this transaction.

And if she wasn't, he was certain, the Dodge City Marshal would be.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Land Deal 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She did WHAT!?" Joseph Kerns' voice could be heard not only in every room of his house but clear across his well-manicured lawn and out into the barn as well.

Several of the men working for the enraged rancher, swiftly finished saddling their horses and rode out to carry out what ever tasks they could think of, which would take them far from the ranch proper and the man who owned it.

"What the hell does a saloon woman know about running a place like that?" He turned his merciless glare on his foreman, who had been the unfortunate one, chosen to deliver the unhappy news when Mr. Bodkin saw him in town getting supplies.

"I… I don't know, sir." He took a step back. "All I know is; Mr. Bodkin said she'd already signed the papers and paid for it. He thought it'd be better that I tell you, afore you rode all the way into town. He didn't want you to make that ride for nothing."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Joseph Kerns turned his softly graying head towards the window, scowling as he looked out upon everything he had managed to acquire in his 46 years on earth. He had a large successful 500 acre ranch, a devoted and faithful wife, who doted on his every whim and fifteen men, working for him, who would do anything he commanded them to. He also had, if not respect, at least the fear of many people in town as well as the county and state and enough money to buy anyone or anything he wanted.

Anything, that is, except the now former Shipp ranch and anyone except the Dodge City Marshal, Matt Dillon and the beautiful, red-headed Kitty Russell, that owned and ran the Long Branch saloon.

Dillon had refused to take any sort of gratuity from the brown-eyed rancher in exchange for certain legal considerations and steadfastly warned Kerns that any attempt of his, to circumvent the law in any way, would be met with resistance and possibly jail.

Kerns hadn't been too worried about that, believing his contacts in government, both local and statewide, would break down any barriers Dillon might erect. But he had soon found out differently the first time he had tried to force a small farmer on the southern edge of his ranch to sell him his property for a small token sum. The farmer had refused and Dillon had stepped in to back the man, making it clear, his tactics would not be allowed.

Kerns, believing himself to be above the law, refused to listen and instructed several of his men to convince Dow Jefferson to sell his property or else. The resultant feud cost Kerns quite a bit in money as well as the life of his only son who had just turned 20 at the time. That was 4 years earlier and Kerns still grieved for his boy, Paul. And each day that passed, he hated Dillon just a little more.

His feelings towards the stunning saloon owner were somewhat different, though no less intense. From the moment he had first set eyes on her, he had wanted her. She was everything his wife was not, beautiful, strong, smart, with a fiery temper and a will of iron. He was determined to have her. Not merely as his mistress but as his possession. A woman he could own both physically and emotionally. Much like he owned his wife.

But Kitty Russell hadn't been willing to go along with his plans. She had steadfastly refused any overtures from the man who many considered to be handsome and charming and instead pointed out that he was married. Besides, she told him, she was not interested, in the least little bit, in anything he had to offer. She did not like the man and she didn't hide the fact from him or anyone else.

Her refusal to heed his advances had not only angered Joseph Kerns, who was used to getting whatever he wanted, but it had also embarrassed him. He had made the mistake of bragging, to his few contemporaries, that he would have the woman who had set many a male heart to flutter. Joseph Kerns had no doubt that the men he did business with, were secretly laughing at him behind his back at the knowledge that a saloon woman wouldn't have him.

And now that very same saloon woman had gone behind his back and practically stolen the only other thing he had really wanted, besides herself. The fact was infuriating and intolerable. Somehow, Joseph H. Kerns vowed to himself, he was going to get that piece of land and the woman who owned it as well.

Even if he had to kill her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Land Deal 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kitty, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Matt asked.

Again.

They had just finished supper in her room, when she told him she had purchased the old Shipp ranch. A fact that did not sit well with him. Upset, he was valiantly trying to convince her logically to change her mind. "You know Kerns has been trying to get his hands on that place for quite a while. He's not likely to be too happy when he finds you bought it out from under him."

"Oh, Matt." Kitty waved him off in exasperation, as she got up from her chair and crossed over to the window, preferring the view of the alley to that of Matt's worried expression. They'd been having this conversation for some time now and she was growing weary of it. "I'm not afraid of Joseph Kerns. That land is mine legally and completely. I pulled the money out of my savings, until I can sell my stock, and paid the whole thing off. It now belongs to me, lock and stock and barrel, and there's not a thing he can do about it."

"Yeah," Matt retorted. "Nothing but kill you. I swear, Kitty Russell, you don't know what kind of hornet's nest you've walked into. If Doc hadn't of assured me that both Wheeler and Vera Shipp died of natural causes, I would've sworn Kerns had a hand in it. I tell you that man is dangerous."

"Alright, Matt." Kitty sighed. "You've made your point and I promise I'll be careful. But I am not going to sell that land or let Kerns intimidate me into doing anything, other than what I want with it."

Matt took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. Stepping over to her, he gently gripped her shoulders and pulled her close. "Kitty, I'm just worried, is all. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're important to me, you know."

Kitty turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know, Matt. But you couldn't expect me to just sit idly by and do nothing, while Kerns bought that property and ruined it, as well as the surrounding farmers. Could you? Did you know he planned on damming that creek?"

"No," he answered. "I didn't. But it doesn't surprise me. He's a greedy man and he only cares about lining his pockets. Doesn't matter to him who he hurts in the process." Matt pushed her back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "That's why I'm so concerned about this, Kitty. I love you and I just don't want you getting hurt."

Kitty reached up and kissed him softly. "I won't get hurt." She told him. "But I won't be forced to do anything I don't want to, either. Joseph Kerns has met his match in me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Matt chuckled as he bent for another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joseph Kerns marched down the boardwalk of Dodge City, angrier; if possible, than he was when he first found out he'd lost the land to the wily owner of the Long Branch saloon. He'd spent a considerable amount of time in, first the bank with Bodkin, and then in the land office trying to find someway, some loophole, to shake her claim of ownership. But there had been nothing.

Kitty Russell was the legal and sole owner of the former Shipp ranch and there wasn't a thing he could do to change it. At least, there was nothing he could do legally. But legalities very seldom played a part in his reasoning, when it came to getting what he wanted.

"What ya gonna do, boss?" Manning anxiously followed his boss as he quick stepped it down the street.

"I'm going to get myself a drink." Kerns declared with a dangerous glint in his eye as he pushed his way into the Long Branch. "Barkeep, give me a bottle of your best."

Sam eyed him warily and looked across to his boss who merely gave him a slight nod. She had no desire to have Joseph Kerns in her saloon but she was in the business to sell whiskey and as long as all he did was buy and drink it, she would do nothing, including talk to him. Snapping closed, the book that she was working on, she looked over to Sam. "Sam, I'm gonna be in my office for a while."

'Yes, Ma'am." Sam returned, knowing full well why she was leaving.

Kerns knew as well. "What's a matter, Kitty? Can't stand to see the face of the man that you cheated out of what was rightfully his?"

Several really good retorts came to Kitty's mind and she came close to unleashing her tongue on him. But she chose instead to ignore his remarks and keep going. Never argue with a fool. It was an old motto but a good one.

But Kerns wasn't willing to let it go. "Always did hate a cheat." He smirked. "Even a pretty one. Cheaters never come to a good end."

Never argue with a fool. She reminded herself again.

"That lands not going to do you any good, Kitty." He called, his voice rising a little. "It needs a man to run it. A real man, not some woman trying to act like one."

Kitty stopped and whirled around, blue eyes blazing, the corners of her mouth curling upward just slightly. "Well then, perhaps I'll put a notice out and hire someone." She said sweetly as her gaze swept over him and his foreman. "Because the only real man in this saloon right now is Sam. And he has a job."

Without waiting for a reply or pausing long enough to see the outraged expression on his face, Kitty turned back and made good her escape into her office.

Never argue with a fool.

Several weeks later she came to wish, she'd heeded that advice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Land Deal 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four months passed and much had been done to transform the ranch that Kitty had purchased. The house, though structurally sound, had needed a lot of repairs as well as a couple of new rooms. Formerly, it had only had one small bedroom in addition to the large main room which served as kitchen dining and living room. Kitty had them add another, larger bedroom with a walk in closet, a water closet and a separate room entirely for the kitchen/eating space.

When all of that was accomplished, Kitty set about decorating it in a style more to her tastes than that of the Shipp's. Though she had no plans for living out there full time, at least not yet, she still wanted a place she and, hopefully, Matt could relax and get away from things.

The dilapidated barn, on the east side of the house, was torn down and rebuilt a little further away. The new structure was larger and better appointed, with a large corral around the front of it. Another, smaller shed was built to house tools and other needed items and a new root cellar was also dug. The well was repaired and new lines were run from it directly into the house. The ranch had now been completely transformed.

Though the purchase of the ranch, as well as all the improvements and additions, had taken quite a bit of Kitty's time and money, she felt it had been worth it. She now owned one of the finest ranches in Ford County if not the state and was the talk of quite a few esteemed Dodge City residents. Those, who weren't happy for her, were jealous of her.

Those in the latter category, of course, included Joseph Kerns. He had been watching, with mounting irritation, the activity at the ranch and grew increasingly angry every time he thought of the land, as well as the woman he couldn't have.

He had exhausted all legal avenues for gaining control of what he wanted and now he was left to ponder the ramifications of obtaining his desires illegally. Both of them, the ranch as well as the red head.

The day he stopped pondering his choices, and decided to make one, was a couple days before the annual Ford County Sociable. He and his wife were, of course, scheduled to attend and when he saw his wife enter the front room dressed in her finest he was again made aware of what he did and didn't have.

What he had, to his way of looking at her, was a sallow, plain, heavy set wife, who was as mild as milk toast and never able to satisfy him in any way. What he didn't have was the land he wanted and needed to finish building his empire and a fiery spirited woman to stand at his side, while he conquered the world.

A woman like Kitty Russell.

On the night of the dance, he looked over at his wife. He had no doubts that Kitty would never look like that, even on her worst days. He also had no doubt that when she put in her appearance at the dance she would be the belle of the ball, instead the butt of jokes, as he thought his wife was. Disdainfully offering his arm, he sighed and escorted his wife to their buggy and set out for town.

Tonight was going to be the turning point, he decided. Tonight he was going to start to get what he wanted.

Arriving in town, he noticed the large amount of people and grinned. Everyone who could manage it was in town. Farmers and ranchers and their wives, young men with their best girl and lonesome cowpokes looking for that special someone to spend a nice evening with and perhaps more. With that many people as a distraction, he felt sure he could get his own 'something more'.

Kitty had closed down the Long Branch for the night, so that her employees could attend if they wanted. She of course would be there, as well as Doc, Festus and Newly. And surprisingly enough, Matt would also be there as her escort. That was, as long as nothing came up that would require him to jump on his horse at the last moment and go galloping off.

Kitty, of course, had once again supplied a large portion of the refreshments as well as glasses and cups and various other items needed for the soiree. Though it was never openly acknowledged, those in charge of running the dance each year would have no idea how to do that, if they didn't have the venerable saloon owner to rely on.

But Kitty didn't worry about it. She had more important things to worry about, such as the tall Cowboy who had faithfully promised to pick her up for the dance at precisely 6 pm. It was now 6:15 and Matt had yet to put in an appearance.

Glancing at the clock, yet again, she reminded herself that Matt wasn't always in control. Any number of things or people could have waylaid him on this way over. Biting her lower lip she cautioned herself to remain calm and patient. But when 6:30 and then 7 rolled around and he still had not arrived, she really began to get worried as well as angry. "Couldn't he at least send Festus to let me know his plans had changed?" She mumbled to herself.

Finally deciding to go without him, she grabbed her rose patterned shawl and headed out of her rooms. The Long Branch, devoid of all, save herself, was softly lit on the first floor with one single lamp on the piano near the door. As well as she knew her home, she needed no other light to guide her down the stairs and to the door.

But she soon wished she'd had brighter lighting as she descended, when she heard a noise from behind her, in the shadows behind the staircase, by the cellar door. Whirling around, she studied the empty barroom but saw nothing. "Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

No reply greeted her and though she made it to the lamp and turned its flame up higher, she still could see nothing. Deciding it was merely her imagination; she shook her head and put out the flame of the lamp, setting it back down on the piano and headed out the door.

As she reached the boardwalk, she noticed quite a few people on the street heading for the dance. She hoped to either find Matt there or at least an explanation as to why he wasn't. What she found was a hand clamped down on her wrist as she neared the alley. "You ever want to see that Marshal of yours again, you'd best come with me, real quiet like." A low male voice said from behind her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Land Deal 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt had just about loosened the ropes that held him bound when the door, of the small shack he was in, opened and Kitty was shoved in. Losing her footing as she came in, she fell hard on the floor next to him. "Kitty." He said surprised. "What the…?"

"All in good time," the man, who'd brought Kitty in, said as he closed the door and locked it.

"Matt?" Kitty crawled over to his side. "You okay? What happened? Here sit up and let me get you untied."

"I'm not sure what happened." Matt said as he moved forward so she could get at the ropes that bound him. "I had just finished my rounds and was heading over to get you when I thought I heard something in the alley. Last thing I remember was taking a step into it. When I came to, I was here with my hands tied behind my back. How about you? You okay?"

"I'm okay." She answered as she finished untying his hands. "Just worried about you. I was on my way to the dance when that man grabbed my arm and told me to come with him or he'd hurt you."

As soon as his hands were free, Matt reached over and pulled her into his arms. "Kitty, you shouldn't have done it. You should've fought or screamed or done something to get away from him."

Kitty pulled back and gave him a scathing look. "Do you really believe I would've done that?"

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Nope, don't guess you would. But you put yourself in danger by coming. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, well, seemed like the thing to do at the time," she muttered as she looked around the room. "Looks like they've got us in some sort of shed or something."

"Yeah, but where? You see anything on the way here?" Matt was trying to keep his voice calm and even.

"No," she answered dispiritly. "That man blindfolded me. Didn't take it off until just before he pushed me in here. I got a glimpse of a barn on the other side of the yard but not enough to tell where. I assume we're on someone's farm or ranch or something."

Matt nodded. "I guess so. I don't understand why anyone would grab the both of us and lock us up in here, though? I mean they had me, why take you?"

"You're assuming you're the primary target." Kitty looked over at him pointedly. "This time, it looks like it was the other way around and they took you, to get me."

Glumly Matt had to agree. "Yeah, I guess it does at that. But who are 'they' and why? I hate to say this, but you've been taken before without resorting to this sort of thing."

Kitty gave him a cross look. "Thanks for the reminder."

"I'm sorry." Matt sighed. "It's just my head hurts and I'm worried about you. This has an all too familiar feel to it."

Kitty's frown softened and she nodded. "Etta Stone." She muttered.

"Yeah," Matt got to his feet and stepped over to the door, giving it a try although he knew it wouldn't budge. Looking around the simple building he studied the walls and floor for any sort of weakness but found none. Their jail was solid.

"There's not a way out of here, is there?" Kitty asked as she got back to her feet and went back into his arms.

Matt shrugged, hugging her tightly. "Where there's a will, there's a way." He answered. He didn't tell her that he thought that 'way' looked impossible.

As they stood holding each other, they heard a scrape as the lock was released and the door swung open. Both of them looked in confusion at the man who entered .

"What's this all about, Kerns?" Matt demanded as the rancher stepped in, backed up by two armed men behind him. "What do you want?"

Kerns silently stood for several moments, his eyes raking Kitty's body lewdly before turning a cold glare in Matt's direction. "There are a lot of things I want." He glanced over at Kitty again. "While I'm not fool enough to believe I can have all of them, I know there are some things I can have."

Kitty showed no expression save disgust as she glared back at the man, but inside she was trembling at what he could mean by that statement. "What are you talking about?" She asked with only the slightest trace of fear in her voice.

Kerns laughed gleefully as he leered at her again. "I'm talking about the ranch you stole from me, for starters." He told her. "And I'm talking about you." He grin was evil as he took a step closer to her.

Matt pushed her behind him with a warning look towards Kerns. "I don't know what you have planned," he squared his shoulders, prepared to fight if necessary, "but you're not going to get away with this. That ranch belongs to Kitty. You can't have it and you can't have her."

Kerns laughed again. "Oh, Marshal, that's what you think. Actually, I intend to have both of them and Kitty here will give the ranch and herself to me, willingly."

Angrily Kitty stepped out from behind Matt. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't give you the time of day."

For some reason, everything she and Matt said, seemed to strike the despotic rancher as funny and yet again he laid his head back and roared with mirth. When he finally sobered enough to speak, he took another step closer and reached out, fingering a strand of Kitty's hair that had escaped the pins.

Kitty jerked her head back and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She snapped at him as Matt took a closer, threatening step towards the shorter man.

Instantly the two at the doorway, raised their guns and trained them on Matt.

"I wouldn't do anything hasty." Kerns gave Matt a sly look before returning his attention to Kitty. "I have no intentions of killing you but I won't hesitate to have them hurt you, if you try anything."

"Matt." Kitty said in worry, taking a step back to him.

"It's alright, Kitty." Matt reassured her as he backed down slightly and placed a hand atop hers. "Alright, Kerns," Matt returned his scowl to the odious man in front of him. "What are you planning on doing with us?"

Kerns shrugged. "That depends on her." He nodded towards Kitty. Turning, his evil grin returned and he made sure to lock eyes with her. "In the morning, my wife is going to board the train for Denver. She has a sister there and I think it would be good for her to spend a few weeks there with her. After she leaves, there will be no one on this ranch save me, my men and you two."

Matt and Kitty exchanged uneasy glances, not exactly sure what he was thinking but already knowing they wouldn't like it.

"So?" Matt prodded when Kerns paused, fingering Kitty's hair again. This time she tolerated it but only barely as she looked again at the armed men in the doorway.

"So," Kerns finally continued. "When I come back from taking her to the train station, I'm going to take Kitty here into my house where she will make a choice."

"A choice?" She arched a brow in confusion. "What kind of choice? I give you my land or you kill me? Is that it?"

Kerns chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, my dear. Not at all. No, it's the Marshal here I will kill." At Kitty's gasp he chuckled again. "It's pretty simple." He stated. "You agree to sign the land and yourself over to me and he lives. You don't agree, and I will make sure you have a front seat to watch while my men tear him apart from limb to limb."

Kitty didn't reply as she shrank back from him in revulsion. She couldn't even think of how to reply to that sort of offer.

Matt stared at the man as though he'd suddenly grown horns. "You can't be serious." He said.

"I'm very serious." Kerns sobered as he looked yet again at Kitty. "The choice is yours. Make it carefully. I'll want your answer in the morning, when I return." Turning on his heel, he quickly left the shed, and the two stunned people inside, without a backwards glance.

Instinctively, Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty's trembling body and pulled her close. "We'll think of something, Kitty." Was all he could say.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Land Deal 6**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The early morning sun peeked over the eastern horizon and showed a bright light on the city of Dodge and the surrounding countryside. Farmers and ranchers were up and tending to their chores as were the store keepers, in the many businesses, up and down Front Street.

Mr. Jonas had his front doors opened and was busily carrying various items out onto the boardwalk for display. Mr. Ludlow already had his milk cart out and was pushing the heavy contraption down the street to deliver milk to several destinations. Even some of the businesses who didn't open until late, had someone there already anyway, preparing for the day and evening ahead. Businesses like the Long Branch.

Sam arrived early, as was his custom, and went straight to work. Miss Kitty seldom got up this early, especially after a night with the Marshal, and since he hadn't seen either one of them at the dance, he assumed that's exactly what happened. Smiling at the thought, he set about taking down chairs from the tables and restocking the shelves.

Finally opening the doors in front, he grabbed a broom and began to sweep the boardwalk in front of the saloon. While he set about his chore, he noticed Joseph Kerns and his wife ride by in their black buggy, the back end of which was weighed down with luggage. 'They must be taking a trip', he figured when he saw them heading for the train depot.

"I really wish you were going with me, Joseph." Vera Kerns repeated, not for the first time. "I hate the thought of you having to stay here and fend for yourself."

"Now, now, dear." Kerns patted her on the hand. "There's no need to fret about me. I will be just fine. But I do believe this trip will be good for you. It will be make you feel better to see your sister and you two can catch up. In the meantime, I have plenty here that will keep me busy. Don't you worry."

"All aboard." The conductor called.

"Well, there you are." Kerns smiled, relieved to almost have her gone. "Now, you get on board and get yourself seated. And have a nice trip." Bending down, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he helped her up onto the platform. "Bye, dear." He called as she disappeared inside.

Once she was safely ensconced on the train, Joseph turned for the buggy, quickly jumping on board and heading as swiftly as he could back to out to his ranch. He had plans for the day and he had no desire to waste time getting to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the stifling little shed, Matt sat on the floor with Kitty cradled in his lap. Neither one had slept and neither one spoke. The words had already been spoken. Matt had stated, in no uncertain terms, that Kitty should tell Joseph Kerns just where he could go with his demands and let him do his worst.

But Kitty stated, with the same amount of conviction, that it was her choice to make and she would never stand idly by and allow him to be hurt, if there were any way on earth for her to prevent it.

Their argument ended when Kitty collapsed into tears and Matt's headache as well as his heartache brought him down to the ground, where the two of them had been sitting for the last hour. They had heard the buggy leaving and were now sitting pensively waiting for its return.

Though Matt knew the argument was senseless, he felt compelled to try one last time, before Kerns returned. "Kitty," he kissed her on the forehead as he clutched her a little tighter. "You have to tell him no. Even Kerns knows better than to kill a US Marshal. He might rough me up some, but that won't be the first time that's happened. Tell him no, Kitty. Please."

Kitty looked up at him, eyes full of grief and sadness and love. She knew what he was trying to do, but she'd made her mind up. She would do what it was Kerns wanted her to, if he would agree to let Matt go. She would sign the deed to her property and her life in blood, if need be, to make sure that Matt would be safe. Nothing else mattered that much to her. "I love you." She whispered finally. "Please. just remember that. No matter what, just remember I love you."

Matt started to say something else when they heard noise coming from outside their small prison. Kerns had returned it seemed. Taking Kitty's face in his hands, he gently tilted her chin up and kissed her, putting all the love he possessed for her into it.

Kitty returned the kiss with equal fervor, knowing that this would most likely be the last time they would ever be together in this way. Once Kerns finished with her, she believed, Matt would never want her again. Sighing, she finally pulled herself to her feet and squared her shoulders, prepared to agree to Kerns demands. Taking one last look at him, she gave him a gentle, sad smile. "Remember, I love you." She repeated as the door opened and Kerns stepped in with a smug look.

"Well, I hope you two had a pleasant evening together." His smile was sinister as his eyes slowly roamed her body. "But it's time for you to make a decision, Kitty. You either agree to my demands or you stand and watch while he dies little by little. And I promise you, it will not be quick. He will suffer a long time before he breaths his last."

"What guarantee does she have that you won't kill me if she does go along with this scheme of yours, Kern?" Matt stood up and faced him. "You know if you don't kill me, I'll just come after you when this is over."

Kerns chuckled. "There are no guarantees of anything, Marshal, other than what will happen to you if she doesn't agree." He looked back at Kitty. "But it's actually pretty simple. You will sign a piece of paper giving me not only the ownership of the land but of your person as well. You will agree, legally, to do as I say and when I say. Once you have agreed and signed the necessary documents, there will be no need to harm the Marshal, here. He won't be able to do anything about it."

"That wouldn't save you." Matt said through clenched teeth

Kerns gave him a gleeful grin. "Oh, yes, it will, Marshal. Because you see, I have taken steps to have you removed as Marshal of this area and moved somewhere else, somewhere very far from Dodge City. If you should ignore those orders, once they're received, or should you try to quit, you will be arrested and tried for dereliction of duty."

"What?" Matt gave him a startled look. "There's no way you could arrange something like that. That's impossible."

"Is it, Marshal?" Kerns arched a brow. "Are you aware of just how well connected I am? I can arrange just about anything." He looked once again to Kitty. "The choice is yours." He repeated. "What will it be?"

Kitty took a deep breath, gave a loving and final glance to Matt and then looked back at Kerns with hate in her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

As they stepped outside and walked away from the shed, Kerns tipped his head towards the shed as he passed one of his men. Once Kitty had signed the papers and he had taken what he wanted of her, his men would kill Matt Dillon and her as well. Kerns had never planned it any other way.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The Land Deal 7**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hank had finally finished cleaning out all of the stalls and was just about to take his mid-morning break when he heard someone calling from the front of the stable. "Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello?"

Laying down the shovel he'd just finished with, Hank made his way to the front and pasted on as nice a smile as he could manage. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to rent a horse if you please."

"A horse?" Hank never saw anyone who looked less likely to be able to ride.

"Yes, a horse. You do rent them, don't you?"

"Um, uh, well, yeah. But are you sure you want a horse? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a buggy?" Hank tried.

"No, no, I need a horse, and quickly if you don't mind. I have some rather urgent business to take care of and the fastest way to get to my destination will be on horseback."

"Well…" Hank scrubbed his chin but decided it was none of his lookout. "Alright. I'll have one saddled and ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Good," came the pleased reply. "I have something I need to do and then I'll be right back."

"I guess I've seen it all, now." Hank muttered as he went back in and grabbed a saddle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty walked stiffly in front of Kerns as he led her towards his house. Stifling a scream, she closed her ears to Matt's banging on the shed walls and his pleas for her to change her mind. She would not be dissuaded from this. His life meant more to her, than her own. Whatever Kerns demanded of her, and she had no doubt it would be horrible, she would do. As long as it meant keeping Matt alive, she would do it.

"After you." Kerns smirked as he opened the door to his house and held out a hand.

Kitty gave him a brief glare and entered, ignoring his outstretched hand. Once inside, she waited for him to come in behind her and close the door. She said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Follow me." He demanded. "We'll get the paperwork taken care of first and then we can move on to other more pleasurable pursuits."

Leading the way down the hall, he ushered her into a large office decorated in leather and wood. A man's office to be certain, with nothing to indicate that a woman ever darkened the doorway. "Have a seat." He told her. "I'll get the papers and we'll get this over with."

Kitty refused the seat as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and looked around the room.

Kerns watched her for several moments, taking in the sight of the woman he had wanted, for so long, actually standing in his study and about ready to give herself to him. He could hardly wait. Quickly as he could, he pulled out several sheets of paper and laid them before her on the desk. "You'll need to sign each one of these." He told her, a cold anticipatory note to his voice.

Kitty took the pen he handed her and dipped it into the ink well, signing her name quickly on each piece of paper he handed her. She didn't read them, she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was outside, pounding on the wall of a shed and screaming her name. She shut out the thought and signed the last piece of paper, handing him back his pen.

Gleefully, Kerns inspected each piece of paper, waving them to dry the ink, before finally closing them inside a folder and then placing them back inside the drawer of his desk. "Well, now." He stood back, his grin broadening as he looked at his newly won prize. "What do you say we take this upstairs?"

Kitty decided she would do what the man ordered but she would not speak to him and she would never respond physically. He would have her body, but he would never have her soul or her heart. She had already given that to Matt. Swallowing hard, she silently turned towards the door and waited for him to lead the way.

Kerns stepped back around the desk and walked up behind her. Bending down, he placed a kiss on her neck, before opening the door and ushering her back out into the hallway. "This way, my dear," he fairly giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt sat disconsolately on the floor of the shack, his arms around his knees and his head buried, trying hard to not to think of what was taking place in the house. He knew Kitty had done this for him but his heart was breaking never the less. He didn't want her to do this for him. He didn't want her to ever be hurt because of him.

But his pleas to her had gone unheeded. His beautiful, stubborn red head had sacrificed herself for his life, not realizing that life was worthless to him without her.

As he sat there trying to think of someway to free himself and get to Kitty, he suddenly heard a noise outside. Someone was at the door. Quickly getting to his feet, he braced himself for a fight. He was determined that he would fight whoever came through that door, no matter their size or number. He had to. Kitty needed him to.

When the door finally opened, Matt hunched his shoulders and prepared to take a run at whoever entered. But what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Marshal. I've come to help you and Miss Russell."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**The Land Deal 8**

**I really must thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope you like the rest of the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty concentrated soley on putting one foot in front of the other as she walked upstairs but nothing more. She knew otherwise, she'd never be able to go through with her part of this bargain. "It's for Matt." She said to herself.

When they reached the second floor, Kerns pointed to the end of the hallway and when they reached it, opened the door to a bedroom, shoving her inside and closing it firmly behind him.

Swallowing the bile rising into the back of her throat, she forced herself to remain still as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the hollow of her neck.

"You and I are going to know each other really, really well in no time." He chuckled gleefully, his gravelly voice betraying his excitement as did the bulge she felt pressing into her back side. Pulling back from her finally, he turned her around to face him. "Get undressed." He demanded with a leer. "I want to see what I traded the Marshal's life for."

Taking a deep breath, Kitty stoically, slowly and without expression, began to undress. Concentrating solely on the task at hand, she avoided looking at the hungry look on the vile man's face as each piece of clothing came off. "It's for Matt." She kept silently repeating to herself. "It's for Matt. It's for Matt. It's for Matt." The words became a chant in her head and allowed her to do what had to be done, despite the fear and loathing in her soul at what the next few hours would hold for her.

"Well, well." Kerns whistled appreciatively, when most of her clothing fell to the floor and she stood before him, naked of all except her chemise, pantaloons and her hate for him. That emotion, she wore like a cloak and he chuckled again when he saw it. "I know you don't want this." He grinned as he stepped back over to her, the bulge in his pants even larger. "But I don't care. I want it. And I always get what I want."

Kitty forced herself again to remain motionless as his hands and mouth began to roam her body. She wanted so badly to scream, to kick him where it'd hurt him the most, to do anything but stand there and let him do this to her, but she did nothing. "It's for Matt." She solemnly reminded herself.

Finally, the odious man pushed her towards the bed. "Go on," he grunted.

Kitty stumbled slightly when he pushed her, but righted herself and slowly crossed to the bed, sitting disconsolantly down on the side. She kept her head down and her eyes averted as he began to hastily pull his own clothes off.

She briefly thought of trying to run but changed her mind when she thought of the men outside, all with guns, ready to kill Matt should she fail to go through with her part of this odious bargain. "It's for Matt."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mrs. Kerns?" Matt's eyes were wide and confusion was written clearly on his face. "Wha…?"

"Marshal, I will answer all of your questions later but right now you have a job to do." She said with a strange expression on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded.

From behind her back, Vera Kerns pulled out a handgun and handed it to him. "You'll need this." She gave him a half smile. "I managed to knock out the man in front of this door, but there are two more between here and the house. I can distract them but you'll need to either get past them or stop them."

Matt said nothing as he looked at her in amazement. Though he didn't know her that well, she was nothing like the woman he thought she was. "Let's go." He said as he opened and held the door for her.

Quickly leaving the shed, Matt flattened himself against the wall of the small building, while Vera stepped boldly out into the yard. "Gentlemen?" She called when she was out and clearly in view. "May I speak to you please?"

Startled, the two men in the yard turned at the sound of her voice, guns raised. Seeing who it was, they lowered their weapons and came towards her. "Mrs. Kerns?" One of them questioned. "We thought you left this morning."

"Well, I know." Vera answered as she slowly turned, forcing the men to turn with her as she talked, putting their backs to Matt. "But well, I forgot something."

"What?" The other man asked.

"ME." Matt said as he stepped up behind them and quickly hit them both hard with the butt of his gun.

Flashing him a brief smile, Vera turned and ran for the house, Matt hot on her heels. When they reached the front entrance, she paused a moment before reaching out and opening the door. Once inside she pointed upwards. "The bedroom is at the end of the hallway on the right." She whispered.

Matt nodded. "You stay here." He whispered back.

At her nod, he raised the gun and headed upstairs as quietly and quickly as he could.

Vera stood still for several moments watching him, then took a deep breath and followed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**The Land Deal 9**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kerns had disrobed down to his pants. Pausing, as he reached for the buttons, he looked over at Kitty, sitting forlornly on the side of the bed. "You might as well make up your mind to enjoy this." He told her. "It'll make it a lot easier on you."

Kitty's head came up with an angry and saddened glare. "The only thing I would enjoy is seeing you dead."

Kerns chuckled and moved over to her. "You still have too many clothes on." He reached for her chemise. "I want all of your clothes off."

Kitty pushed his hand back but he wasn't deterred. He reached for her again just as the door to the room banged open and Matt stepped in, his gun up and pointed squarely at Kerns' chest.

"Let her go." Matt demanded.

Kitty stared at him, a mixture of joy and shame marring her face as she stood up from the bed and ruefully folded her arms across her chest.

Kerns whirled around in shock. "What the hell…? How'd you get up here?"

"I helped him, Joe." Vera stepped into the room behind Matt.

"YOU?!" He sputtered. "I put you on a train to Denver this morning."

"And I got off that train right after." She smiled vindictively. "I knew you were pushing me out of town for some reason. I wasn't blind or deaf to your whispered little conversations with your foreman. And when we got home from the dance last night, I listened when he told you he had your presents here and waiting. I wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about until we got to town this morning and it dawned on me when we passed the Long Branch, on the way to the train station."

Kerns face had turned a bright crimson with both anger and chagrin. Furious with his wife, he was also upset that he'd been caught. "Vera…" He took a discrete step back wards. "Now… now, listen to me, Vera. I… I…" He suddenly reached behind him and grabbed Kitty by the arm, pulling her tight and wrapping an arm around her slender throat. "Don't try anything, Marshal." He said, watching Matt closely. "I won't hesitate to hurt her."

"You won't do anything to her," Vera declared as she walked closer. "Let Miss Russell go. You can't get away with this, Joe, and you know that."

But Kerns shook his head. Though he saw no clear way out of the situation, he was not yet ready to quit. "No, she and I are leaving." He snarled. "Move," he demanded, pushing Kitty forward.

Kitty looked up at Matt and saw the angry expression on his face. She knew he'd do whatever he could to get her out of this but he wouldn't risk her life. She decided to help him. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly went limp, startling Kerns, causing him to lose his grip of her.

It was all Matt needed. Drawing his hand up, he backhanded Kerns as hard as he could. Kerns' head snapped backwards but he wasn't quite out yet. Matt hit him again then grabbed Kitty, pulling her to him as Kerns finally went down for the count.

"Kitty, you alright?" He asked as he held her tightly against his chest.

"Oh, Matt," she cried ashamed of her undressed state and what had almost happened and yet so happy that Matt had stopped it before that vile monster had done anything more.

Matt held her tightly to his chest. "It's okay." He murmured as he hugged her close. "It's okay."

"I'm so….sorry." She sobbed. "I… I didn't… know… what else… to do. I couldn't let him hurt you, Matt. I couldn't. I'm sorry, Matt. I'm sorry." She wept brokenheartedly against his chest, certain he hated her for what she had been about to do. "I'm so sorry." She said again.

"Kitty, you have nothing to be sorry for." Matt told her. "This wasn't your doing. It's okay, honey."

"Um…" Vera loudly cleared her throat, thinking that the couple had forgotten she was there. "Marshal, why don't I take Miss Russell into the room across the hall and help her to get dressed, while you take care of Joe." She suggested.

Matt looked down at Kitty, reluctant to release her but finally he stepped back with a nod. "Uh, yes, Ma'am. Guess that'd be best. I appreciate it."

Vera gathered Kitty's discarded clothing and gently took her by the arm. "Come on, Miss Russell."

With a fleeting look at Matt, Kitty silently followed the woman from the room.

Matt looked down at Joseph Kerns for several long moments before moving. He thought seriously about finishing the man off right then and there. But, finally, taking a deep breath, he bent down and grabbed the now waking man by the lapels. "Come on, Kerns," he said as he hoisted him to his feet. "Let's get you to jail before I kill you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**The Land Deal Conclusion**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A few weeks later)**

The day had been long and Kitty was exhausted. Taking a look around the bar, she nodded over towards Sam. "Sam, it's late and we're both tired. What you say, we close up for tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He gave her a gentle smile as he hustled around the bar and grabbed the one lone drunk from the end of the counter and helped him out of the saloon with a hand on his belt and one on his collar. Walking back in, he glanced at the tired and pinched features of his boss. It had been several weeks since her ordeal with Kerns and she had been awfully quiet.

The Marshal had taken Joseph Kerns to Hays for trial and the man had been swiftly convicted of kidnapping, assault and extortion. His wife, according to gossip, had been seeking an attorney to help her file for divorce and claim the ranch and all of his holdings. The papers, Kitty had signed, were declared null and void and the ranch remained hers. But still, Miss Kitty seemed sad. He knew part of it was probably owing to the fact that the Marshal hadn't been around much. She was always sad when they were apart for too long.

But he had a feeling there was more to it than just that. He, nor anyone else, knew exactly what had taken place out on that ranch, but he suspected what ever it was, it played a major part in his boss' state of mind. Shaking his head at it all, he quickly went to work by her side as they swiftly cleaned up and prepared the saloon for closing.

When the last chair was atop the last table, Sam and Kitty said their goodnights and Kitty slowly climbed the stairs to her rooms above. Matt had been in town for a while now but so far she'd barely seen him and he'd said not a word to her about what had taken place out on Kern's ranch, or what she'd been about to do. She figured he was probably disgusted with her and wanted nothing to do with a woman who let a man like Kerns touch her, no matter the reason.

She had tried to explain to him that she'd had no choice in the matter, but he hadn't seemed to agree with her. Sighing deeply, she turned the knob and walked into her room to find Matt sitting on her settee with a glass of whiskey. "Matt?" She was surprised. She hadn't expected to see him.

"I was waiting for you, Kitty." Matt spoke as he placed the glass on her small side table and stood up, crossing the room to her side. Gently, he gripped her arms and looked down into her eyes. "I've put this off for too long. We need to talk."

Kitty dropped her eyes and nodded as she pulled herself away from him and stepped over to pour herself a glass of whiskey. She'd been expecting this. Matt had come to tell her goodbye. She decided to let him off the hook. "It's alright, Matt." She said as she took a fortifying drink. "I know you're angry with me for what I did and you probably don't want anything more to do with me. I understand. Like you said that day, its okay."

Matt stood stunned. That wasn't what he intended. Moving over close to her, he took her by the arms again, holding her tightly. "You're wrong, Kitty. It's NOT okay. You were very nearly…" He couldn't bear to think of it, much less say it.

Kitty trembled in his hands as she looked up at him, not sure what he was trying to say.

"Kitty," Matt sighed. "Honey, I know you did what you did for me. But you shouldn't have. I admit; I was angry. I was angry at myself for getting taken like I did and I was angry at Kerns for what he was forcing you to do and yes I was angry at you too."

He paused when he saw the expression on her face. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on her lips before continuing. "I was angry that you chose me over yourself. I was furious that you didn't think as much of yourself as I do. Kitty, I love you. I never want you hurt because of me. Don't you see? You should have told him no. No matter what he threatened to do to me, you should have refused."

The tears, Kitty had been trying to contain, spilled past her defenses and down her cheek. "Oh, Matt." She cried. "I had to, don't you see? I had to. I love you too. I couldn't let him hurt you. I would've done anything he wanted to keep you from being hurt."

Matt gave a low chuckle as he looked down at her tear stained face. "We do make a pair, don't we?" He placed a finger under her chin, bringing her face up to his as he bent down and kissed her again, this time slowly and deeply and passionately.

"I guess we do." She sighed when their lips parted. "But I'd do it again, Matt." She looked at him earnestly. "I would do anything for you. And nothing you or anything anyone else could say, would stop me."

Matt studied her very serious expression and nodded. "I know you would. And I'd do the same for you. Guess there's no help for either of us, huh?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, I guess not. But I wouldn't change. Would you?"

Matt shook his head and took one more kiss. "Nope. I'm in too deep. I love you, no matter how stubborn you are or how mad you make me."

Kitty looked up at him seriously. "You mean that?"

Matt nodded somberly. "I do."

"Good," she smiled brightly for the first time in a long time. "Because I'm gonna need someone to help me run that ranch."

Matt grinned. "Oh you are, are you? You think I'd be any good at that? I mean I'm a pretty good law man but I'm not sure I'd be too good at anything else."

Kitty reached between them and grabbed the waist band of his pants. "Oh, you're good for all kinds of things, Mr. Dillon. Would you like me to tell you about some of them?"

Matt grinned as he bent and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. "Why don't you show me instead?"

The End


End file.
